


Everything You've Ever Heard of is Real

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "What the hell <i>was</i> that thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You've Ever Heard of is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End is Where We Start From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226841) by [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen). 



> Thanks to cog_nomen for writing such a colourful tale to illustrate. The title is taken from a line in the story and the fic is a crossover with Supernatural, but in this picture, Sam and Dean aren't present so this artwork isn't a crossover. Loads of artistic licence as the pic's more a response to the heroic themes in the fic than an accurate depiction of any actual scene.

  


[](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/000qaw15_zpswewxkzg3.jpg?t=1483429015)

  



End file.
